deblobfandomcom-20200213-history
Blob
Blob is the main character of the de Blob series and is well-known for being the hero of Chroma City, Prisma City, and the planet Raydia. He was able to defeat the INKT Corporation with his amazing ability to absorb paint that can color buildings and restore life to the world. His origins are a mystery. Background [[De Blob|'de Blob']] Blob has always been seen as a hero among the Raydians of Raydia. Bif once referred to Blob as a paragon of free expression. He originally came to Chroma City in search of a bigger canvas, to really show what he could do. But when the hustle and bustle of city life grew too much for Blob, he decided to reconnect with his roots and moved to the woods outside Chroma City. When the INKT Corporation invaded the planet, Blob immediately set out to restore fun and beauty to the city he loves. He made his presence known to the Inkies when he saved the Color Underground from being cornered by several tanks and Inky soldiers. He was instantly made a member of the Color Underground and moved all throughout Chroma City, liberating the Raydians. [[De Blob 2 (DS)|'de Blob 2 (DS)']] The Nintendo DS version of de Blob 2 takes place shortly after de Blob but before the events of the Wii/PS3/Xbox 360 version of de Blob 2. The game starts with Blob bouncing through the jungle when he comes across what appears to be an abandoned laboratory. On a panel near the door he notices a button with a symbol that looks like himself next to it. Without thinking Blob pushes the button and a trap door opens underneath him. Blob ends up in the laboratory and finds out he is now an experiment for the Inky scientist Dr. Von Blot. Luckily the Professor makes contact with Blob and tells him he is sending his new invention Pinky to help him out. Making his way through the laboratory Blob is eventualy captured on a crane by Blot who wants to drop him in a vat of mutated ink. However whilest celebrating Blob's capture, Blot trips over a wire and ends up in the ink himself. Blob is left hanging on the crane for a while. Pinky then finally arrives and frees Blob. Blob then notices a monster shaped hole that has appeared on the the laboratory wall. Blob and Pinky team up and head for Chroma city. When they arrive in the city Prof tells them that Blot has mutated into monster and is now causing havok in Chroma city. Blob and Pinky make their way through Chroma city, sorting out Blot's mess and eventually rescue Chroma city's Mayor who had been kidnapped by Blot. The Mayor almost gives Blob the key to the city for rescuing him but before he does, Blot throws a blob of ink into the Mayors face. Blot now looks like an evil, black version of Blob and quickly bounces off. The angered Mayor tells Blob to go after him. Whilest chasing after Blot, Blob and Pinky receive contact from Prof that he knows where Blot is and will meet them at his location despite Pinky trying to warn him not to. Prof is then kidnapped by Blot and taken to his secret lair. He shows the Professor that he plans to launch a rocket full of ink and blow it up over Chroma city. The ink in the rocket will then rain down on the city, bleaching it. However, fortunately for Blob the Inky scientists accidentally built the rocket upside down giving Blob more time to reach Blot's lair while Blot tries to sort out the mess. Blob sabotages the ink going into the rocket by replacing it with colour energy. Eventually Blob reaches the rocket that has the Professor tied to it. Blot is also there and fights Blob. Blob beats him though and knocks Blot out. Whilest he is unconscience Blob unties Prof and ties up Blot to the rocket. The rocket then takes off. The rocket blows up and destroys Blot along with it and rains down splashes of colour energy onto the city, colouring all of the buildings. Blob, Pinky, Prof and the Chroma city Raydians celebrate another victory against the INKT corporation. Peace returns to Raydia once more, for now! [[De Blob 2|'de Blob 2']] (Home Consoles) The story starts off 2 years after the " War on Color" invasion (''de Blob'') and the "Laboratory Incident" ([[de Blob 2 (DS)|''de Blob 2 (DS)]]). Blob and Pinky are riding on the Color Underground Blimp, coming from Color Underground HQ and heading to Paradise Island in order to find Comrade Black, who has been stranded there since he somehow survived the explosion of his spaceship in the first game. So with the help of Pinky, Blob begins the search but quickly discovers that Comrade Black had managed to escape to Prisma City, an overpopulated and polluted urban city that lacks color and happiness. Wanting to know more, the rebellious duo begin to color their way deeper into the city and discover that it has been taking over by a cult of Blancs, led by a mysterious priest named Papa Blanc. Blob and Pinky become suspicious when they discover that Papa Blanc seems to be intolerant of color, and their suspicions grow upon discovering that Papa Blanc is running for election as mayor of the city and employs Inkies. On election day, Papa Blanc wins the election by rigging the booths. Once his victory is announced, Papa Blanc reveals that he was Comrade Black the entire time, and he and his new Inky army take over Prisma City by bleaching the buildings and putting the residents on lockdown. However Blob and the Color Underground cause an uprising against Comrade Black and chase him all over the city, reclaiming many major landmarks and wiping out most of INKT's personnel. Eventually, Comrade Black is forced to escape into space. Blob and Pinky go after him but soon discover his master plan. It turns out Comrade Black actually ''wanted ''Blob to recolor Prisma City the entire time, as he needed Blob's color energy to power a gigantic space station that could hypnotize everyone on Raydia simultaneously. Luckily, Blob is able to infiltrate Comrade Black's space station and defeat the evil dictator, but in doing so he accidentally overloads the space station's power generator, creating a black hole. Comrade Black gets sucked in and tries to pull Blob in with him, but Pinky manages to rescue Blob, leaving Comrade Black to be sent into the depths of space, which he somehow survives. Blob and Pinky then crashland back on Raydia, where they are hailed as heroes. Personality Blob can be described as having a very strong sense of justice. The moment he saw what had happened to Chroma City, Blob leapt into action without even the slightest hesitation. He is very energetic, but at the same time is also quite lazy and enjoys a good nap in his favourite tree. He believes strongly in freedom of expression, and this belief is one of the main reasons that he helped the Raydians. Blob is a kind soul, taking helping those who can't help themselves. He may have a bit of an attitude, as seen in the way he paints, which usually has a look of graffiti about it. This is also evident in the way he speaks. In short, Blob is a freedom-loving hero who takes a sense of justice wherever he goes and will always help anyone who needs it with a smile on his face. Though it turns out that Blob does have a vengeful streak but only to humiliate them, nothing further. He deeply cares about his friends and is willing to assist them in any situation as possible! Appearance Blob looks like an anthropomorphic blob. He has a face that looks like that of a Raydian (white ring around the mouth, white eyes, and what may be his ears on the top of his head) and he has arms. When he moves, Blob rolls up into a ball, due to the fact that he has no legs. Blob changes size and color depending on how many paint points he has and what color Paintbot (if any) he's slammed. Without any color, Blob is translucent. A strange arrow also follows him wherever he goes. Colors Blob can take on a wide variety of colours. Depending on the color(s) he is, a certain extra musical instrument will be added to the current level's music. These colours include: *Red: Colors things red, adds a saxophone to the music *Blue: Colors things blue, adds a bass guitar to the music *Yellow: Colors things yellow, adds a trumpet to the music *Orange: Acquired by mixing red and yellow. Colors things orange, adds an electric piano or trombone to the music *Purple: Acquired by mixing red and blue. Colors things purple, adds an acoustic guitar to the music. *Green: Acquired by mixing yellow and blue. Colors things green, adds a piano to the music *Brown: Acquired by mixing red, yellow, and blue. Colors things brown, adds DJ record scratches or beatboxing to the music *Rainbow: Acquired by destroying a Paint Tanker (de Blob 1) or picking up a Rainbow power-up (de Blob 2). Temporary effect, grants invincibility, colors things randomly, adds a full range of instruments to the music. *Clear: Acquired by touching water. Doesn't color anything, allows Blob to approach enemies without them noticing him. *Black: Acquired by touching ink or getting attacked by certain enemies. Uncolors things, removes all instruments except the bassline from the music, can be washed off with water. In de Blob 1, Blob's paint points rapidly drop while he is this color; in de Blob 2, Blob's paint points only drain if he stays in ink. In both games, Blob dies if he loses all his paint points while he is this color. Trivia *Blob cannot mix colurs on buildings. (e.g. if a building is blue, painting it while yellow will not turn the building green.) *[[de Blob|''de Blob]] was initially only released on Wii, but the second game got released on other consoles to try to reach a wider audience. Later, de Blob was released on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in 2017, and its sequel was released on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in February 2018. *One notable color Blob cannot become is pink. This is probably because he would need to mix red and white paint and there is no such thing as a white Paintbot. (The only character who is pink in the series is his robot pal Pinky). *When de Blob 2 was announced, a TV series starring Blob was also announced. It was to be made by Syfy who also published the game. So far there has been no further information on whether this TV series is still being made or not. *Unfortunately de Blob 2 might be Blob's final game as THQ have shut down Blue Tongue Entertainment, who made the de Blob game series. But, the I.P. of De Blob was bought by Nordic Games (which is now called THQ Nordic), so there might be another de Blob game at some point. Notes *The quotes from Blob and Bif are only found in an interactive comic on the official game website that acts as a canonical prequel. External links * http://www.deblob.com/comic/comicBook.html?l=aus Gallery The galley for Blob can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes